Model Behavior
by amariys
Summary: "Kise Ryouta Caught Kissing a Guy! What's the Model's Confession?" That was the gossip that pushed Kise to come out of the closet—metaphorically. AoKise. One-shoot complete.


**Title: **Model Behaviour

**Writer: **Amariys

**Words count: **5170 words

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki, OCs.

**Pairing(s): **AoKise.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket is not mine. No trademark infringement or profit meant from the writing of this story. Kise and Aomine's costume idea is inspired by oldenuf2nobetter.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: "**Kise Ryouta Caught Kissing a Guy! What's the Model's Confession?" That was the gossip that pushed Kise to come out of the closet—metaphorically.

**Warnings: **self-edited.

**A/N: **This story is inspired by a Harry/Draco fic titled Anything for Charity by oldenuf2nobetter. Any similarities you may find is credited to her.

* * *

Popularity was something Kise Ryouta familiar with. Ever since he was a kid, Kise had been popular among his friends because of his cheerful and kind attitude. When he started modeling, his popularity only increased drastically and now, on second year of his college life, Kise's name had become so well known around the town. Thus, Kise was used to be under the spotlight and he never minded it much whenever his fans or paparazzi followed him around. Being popular was not always fun, but Kise knew it was part of his life, so he tolerated it. However, there was still a limit to Kise's patience and that limit had been crossed lately.

"I should sue them." Kise growled in frustration. The blond glared at the page of magazine in his hands as he strode across the small distance between the door and the bed before walking back around. It was not easy to make Kise Ryouta mad, but the latest news about him on the gossip column had pulled the last thread of his patience.

"How dare they speculate about my life?! This is such preposterous news! I'm going to call my lawyers and tell them to fix this damn problem."

Kise was still fuming. Aomine Daiki watched his agitated boyfriend of four years with an amused gaze from his lounging place on the bed. The tanned man's lips curved into a smirk. He knew Kise was not as cool headed as people thought he was, but there truly were little things that could make his lover snapped and it was always interesting seeing Kise being consumed by his anger like this.

"I think you are exaggerating, Kise." Aomine yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth at all.

"Exaggerating?!" Kise whipped his head around. The target of his glare turned towards his insolent lover. "How can you say that, Daiki?! I can stand them releasing stupid rumors about me, but you are involved in this goddamn gossip too! Have you even seen the news?!"

"I've seen it," Aomine stretched out his body, knowing it would distract Kise from his thought for a moment. His smirk ripened as he saw Kise's topaz orbs assessed the length of his body with obvious appreciation. "They just got our kissing photo. There's nothing big about it. Hell, you can't even see my face clearly in that photo."

Kise opened his mouth to argue that careless statement before finally he sighed heavily. Aomine was right. In the picture that became the source of recent gossip, Kise was caught kissing Aomine just as they were exiting a restaurant. Thankfully, Aomine was not facing the camera, so his face was not seen clearly, but the tan skin of his was rather telling. Kise was worried, but apparently Aomine himself didn't think it was a problem. The blond slumped and sat down on the edge of the bed after that, as if he had let all of his anger go with that one sigh. The anger once burned bright in Kise's topaz orbs was replaced with sulkiness. The blond's plump red lips formed a pout, making Aomine snickered.

"You should be angry, Aomine_cchi_. I always feel bad whenever I lost my calm while you're thinking rationally."

Aomine knew Kise had really calmed down when the blond called him with his usual nickname again. _Daiki_ was special. Kise would only use it whenever he was serious or at the throws of passion. He grinned boyishly before pulling the blond until he lie down on Aomine's chest. "I like it when you're angry. It's a rare sight and I think you look beautiful when you let out your anger."

Kise's face burned with the off handed compliment. Aomine always could say the sweetest thing without actually realizing it. "I'm glad I can be your source of entertainment, Aomine_cchi_," the blond mumbled as he buried his bright red face on his lover's chest.

Aomine snickered but didn't comment on Kise's petulant statement. They fell into a comfortable silence after that as Aomine's hand idly playing with the golden strands of Kise's hair. The blond closed his eyes, enjoying the constant beat of Aomine's heart he could hear clearly.

"Will this disturb your modeling much?"

"Hm? You mean the gossip?" Kise lifted his head to gaze at Aomine's eyes. Those midnight colored spheres looked back at him calmly with only a hint of worry inside. Kise smiled fondly. "Nah. It's not like being gay is strange in modeling world. The press will push me for an interview, I guess, but that's nothing new."

"Will it be annoying you?"

"Of course it will! I don't like being trailed after wherever I go, despite what people might think."

"Do the interview, then," Aomine Daiki stated matter-of-factly. "Once you do that, they will stop bothering you, right?"

A frown creased Kise's pretty face. He lifted his upper body to give Aomine a curios look. "Right, but that will bring you under the spotlight too, Aomine_cchi_. Even if they finally know about you, they will still stalk me until they get a clear picture of us together. I'm sure you don't want that to happen, right?"

Aomine's navy blue eyes narrowed on the blond. There was too much cheekiness in Kise's voice. His lover was actually teasing him. "You bet I don't want that to happen, but it's better than letting them bothering you, idiot."

"Uwaaah, Aomine_cchi_ is so kind," Topaz orbs widened in mock surprise before Kise laughed and leaned in to kiss Aomine. "Seriously, though, I'm alright with it. It's just another consequence of my job."

"You can be so stubborn sometimes," navy blue orbs rolled gently. "If it gets too annoying, just remember I won't mind giving an interview with you."

"I know," Kise's voice was tender as he kissed Aomine again. "Thank you, Aomine_cchi_."

**xXXx**

"God, this is … this is too much," Kise groaned when he read another gossip about him in the magazine's gossip column. He didn't know how the press got the information, but in that gossip column, Aomine's name was actually added as Kise's mysterious lover. There was even a snap-shoot of Aomine playing on the professional league attached beside Kise's photo.

Aomine had been playing on JPL ever since the beginning of his college year and, being the youngest player there, his name was quite well-known. It was also common knowledge that Kise was close to the star player, since they were actually playing for the same team in middle school. They even got the title of Generation of Miracles back then. These facts only made the press all the more determined to prove that Aomine was Kise's mysterious lover.

The press had actually nailed it, but Kise swore he wouldn't let them went after Aomine. He didn't want to bother his lover with some problems caused by his popularity. That, and Kise didn't want to jeopardize Aomine's career. Unlike the modeling world, same sex relationship was still frown upon in the sport world. Although, anyone who was foolish enough to think Aomine was some sassy athlete only because he was gay would surely regret it soon.

"This will be getting out of hand soon, Kise," his manager had said rationally. "I think an exclusive interview about your coming out is a good idea. Aomine-_san_ agrees with it too, right? We can arrange an interview with the media we trust, giving them the right to release it in one special edition magazine and be done with this problem."

Kise worried his lower lip in contemplation. "Is that really the best way we can take?"

"Unfortunately, it is."

**xXXx**

"I am truly sorry for this, Aomine_cchi_," Topaz orbs showed deep regret as they stared at Aomine. They were waiting for the crew to arrive. Kise had finally relented for an exclusive interview for the magazine and now they were waiting for the photo shoot to start in the make-up room. The blond sat on the table in front of Aomine, face morose as if he had just done the most terrible crime ever.

"I know. You've said it far too many times," Aomine's deep baritone voice didn't sound annoyed at all. If anything, he actually sounded amused. "Don't worry about it. It's my idea at the first place and besides, since there are not many people involved in this, it's not too uncomfortable. Stop apologizing."

"Dai-_chan_ is right for once, Ki-_chan_. I'm sure this photo shoot will be amazing. You don't have to look so gloom!" Momoi Satsuki reassured with a charming smile. The girl, who was also Aomine's personal manager-slash-trainer, had accompanied them since she also had connection with the photographer they were working with for this photo shoot. She looked up from her cell phone before beaming beatifically. "Speaking of, there's the crew! Time to get working!"

Kise turned his head around and true enough, there were five people entering the make-up room. The blond jumped down from the table to greet them with his professional smile. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Kise Ryouta. I hope we can work together well."

"Likewise, Kise-_san_. I am Kamijou, your photographer for this photo shoot," a tall man with black hair and warm, friendly obsidian eyes smiled back at Kise as they shook hands. He then did the same thing to Aomine before stepping back. Kamijou's head tilted slightly as he scanned his professional eyes along the length of both Kise and Aomine's bodies. Apparently, what he had found pleased him because the man then grinned boyishly. "Perfect. Now, let me introduce you to my crew. The male beside me is Rin. He is my assistant. Behind him are Hiro and Kaguya. They are the hair dresser and make-up artist. The last is Mika. She will be your stylish. I hope we can get this job done in no time at all."

After that, they went to work immediately. Kamijou and his assistant excused themselves to prepare the set-up, followed closely by Kise's manager and Momoi. The stylish, Mika, went to check the costumes they would wear while Hiro and Kaguya urged Kise and Aomine to sit in front of the make-up table. Kise was used with the sudden hurry in activities before photo shoot, so all of this was just another routine for him, but Aomine looked understandably tense. The basketball player never liked it much when people crowded around him, after all.

"Kise-_san_, your hair is quite long. Can I cut it just a little bit?" Kaguya questioned as she ran a hand through Kise's scalp, noting the length of golden strands that reached just a little bit below Kise's shoulders.

"Uh, no. Please, just leave it as it is," Aomine would kill anyone who dared to cut Kise's hair. Even now, Kise could already see the way those midnight orbs glared at the innocent hair-stylish. "I'd prefer to look as natural as possible, Kaguya-_san_. After all, this is not an official photo shoot. I want people to see just me, not Kise Ryouta the model in the end."

Kaguya nodded in understanding before continuing with her job, applying a little bit of hair-gel on Kise's golden tresses and styling it to be on the mussed side. Kise closed his eyes when the girl pulled his fringe forward and when he opened his eyes again, his reflection looked thoroughly disheveled. Kise couldn't help but smile a bit. He looked like he had just wake up from amazing night filled with hot sex. Kise lifted his topaz orbs and through his reflection in the mirror, his eyes met with Aomine's. Kise's lips formed a slow smirk, loving the way fire burned in Aomine's orbs as he did so.

Unfortunately, Kise had no more time to tease Aomine, because he was soon sent to the dressing room after his make-up had been done. The blond pouted slightly but otherwise he obeyed and walked towards the other connected room where Mika was already waiting for him. The girl beamed once she saw him, delight clearly written on her face.

"You look amazing, Kise!" She squealed happily.

"I know," Kise answered with a grin. He was not bragging or exaggerating. He was simply stating the fact. He knew he looked amazing—good enough to ravish, even—with his hair in stylish disarray and natural make-up that made him looked even fairer than he actually was. His topaz orbs were lined with black kohl, subtle enough to not be whorish, but bold enough to accentuate the golden flecks in his irises and his long lashes. His lips shone from the lip gloss he used, making people's eyes immediately drawn to them as he smiled. "I can't wait to see what costume you have for me, Mika!"

"Ooh, you'll like this one!" Mika smirked before taking out a white leather pants and Kise's eyes widened in appreciation as he saw the piece of clothing. It looked fabulous and when he touched it, the leather was as soft as butter under his fingers. The smirk on Mika's face curved a bit more. "Pretty, isn't it? This is a high-class leather, I'm sure it will fit you really well. Though, you won't be able to wear anything beneath the pants, Kise. Not even a stitch."

"That won't be a problem," Kise returned with equal smirk. "What else will I wear?"

"Just that and these boots," Mika picked a pair leather ankle boots with straps on them. They were also beautiful. Kise fell in love with the costume already. "This is your coming out photo shoot. We should show your sexiness as much as we can without actually making porn, right?"

Kise laughed in agreement. "True, that."

Mika winked playfully at him. "Well then, I'll leave you now. Just go to the set-up once you're ready, okay? Kamijou wants to take your pictures individually first before pairing you two. Apparently, he wants to 'check on the chemistry', whatever that means," rolling her eyes lightly, the girl waved at the blond model before leaving the room.

Kise was still chuckling as he take off his current clothes and, after folding them carefully, slipped into the leather pants. Kise almost moaned when the soft leather caressed his naked skin. It felt so good. He carefully tucked himself inside the pants before buttoning it up. He looked down and he must admit the leather molded his legs deliciously. It accentuated the length of his legs while hiding almost nothing from the outside. Every line of his muscular legs could be seen clearly. It was as if the pants were painted onto him.

He then put on the leather boots, noticing the short heels on them that made him stood even taller. Once finished with his outfit, Kise walked towards the body length mirror to observe himself. Kise was not a vain person, but he could appreciate his own beauty and he decided he liked the person who smirked back at him in the mirror. The leathers made him looked almost glowing under the light. His naked upper body was only few shades darker than the pure white leather he wore and it glistened with faint precipitation. His lithe muscles were bared for everyone to see. It was clear from his built that Kise did sport, but even he could see his body was built in different way with Aomine's heavier, larger built. Kise's was all lean muscles and smooth skins. The fine hair on his hands and chest was so fair, they were basically invisible.

For the first time since this whole photo shoot idea came to his mind, Kise actually felt excited. The blond stopped admiring himself and walked out of the room. The people in the make-up room all turned their head around when he walked in, but Kise's topaz spheres were focusing in Aomine's reaction almost immediately. Kise could hear the soft gasp from the others, but he took the most satisfaction by the way Aomine's nostrils flare in obvious lust as the tanned man's dark orbs racked him for head to toe with a look that said, "Come here and I'll eat you up."

A delicious shudder tingled to Kise's spine. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Aomine's smoldering orbs and the attention he got was making his blood flowed south. Kise cursed inwardly. Getting an erection while wearing leather pants was not a good idea, but Aomine's gaze erased all logical thoughts from Kise's mind. The blond licked his already shiny lips, before returning Aomine's gaze with his own come-hither look.

"Ki-_chan_, you look amazing!"

Momoi's gasped exclamation broke their heated stares and Kise turned to give the girl his most dazzling smile. "Thank you, Momo_cchi_!" The blond chuckled when Momoi blushed in response. "I think I'm ready for the photo shoot, but I want to know what they are planning to do with Aomine_cchi_ first, if that's alright?"

"Oh, sure. I think Kamijou is not finished with the settings yet. You have five more minutes at the very least!"

Kise thanked Momoi before striding confidently towards his lover's chair. He purposely put more sway on his hips, knowing it would excite Aomine even more. Once he stopped behind the tanned man, Kise's lips slowly curved into a teasing grin. He reached out a hand to caress Aomine's now damp hair before gently moving down to massage the nape. Aomine let out a sound close to a growl, but Kise ignored it in order to speak with Hiro.

"So, what are you going to do with his hair, Hiro-_kun_?"

Hiro blushed and he looked absolutely flustered when Kise spoke to him. "I—umm, I'm planning to just muss it up a bit. His hair is so short so there's not much we can do to it, anyway. Just some gel to make it looks shiny and—yeah, just the usual." The younger boy swallowed nervously. He didn't seem to know where to look with half naked Kise in front of him. "You, uh, you look stunning, Kise-_san_."

Aomine's eyes narrowed as Kise laughed—teasingly—in response to the compliment. "Why, thank you. I know that, but unfortunately," the blond's lowered his voice as his eyes went from playful to seductive in just a second before moving his hand in a possessive caress from Aomine's shoulder to his chest. Kise's hand rested there, comfortably atop of Aomine's heart, before he put his chin on Aomine's shoulder as he looked back at Hiro and said, "I am his only. You'll have to satisfy yourself with simply looking, Hiro."

The scarlet hue on Hiro's face became even deeper. The poor boy could only nod frantically, too intimidated to say anything and goddamn, the two people in front of him were too gorgeous for words.

"He won't be able to start his job if you don't stop teasing him, Kise," Aomine said in obvious amusement as he turned his head slightly to whisper against his lover's ear. "Just start the damn photo shoot already so we'll get this over sooner."

Kise smirked and he gave Aomine a quick kiss on the lips before moving away from the tanned man. "Sure. I'll wait for you outside, Aomine_cchi_," the blond model winked playfully before walking to the set.

Kamijou was already waiting for him there, along with his manager and they both whistled in appreciation when they saw Kise. The blond accepted their praises with a prideful smile before listening to Kamijou's briefing. It was just the usual routine Kise had done for so many times so he only barely paid attention. In the end, words weren't that important as long as you knew what you were doing and Kise was an expert already. He confidently stepped into the setting—a chalky wall with lots of graffiti on it—and it didn't take long before Kise was caught up completely in the photo shoot.

The bright light, the sound of camera whirring, the faint instructions his photographer giving were all familiar things for Kise. He was in his comfort zone and he did all that Kamijou asked him to. He angled his head, his body, just as he was told and he knew how to convey his feelings through the camera lenses. He was lost in the moment for hours, but when Kamijou finally wrapped the current session up, Kise didn't feel they had been working for long.

"I see now why you're so popular," Kamijou chuckled as he looked at the photos they had taken. There were only few weak frames and it pleased Kamijou to no end. "I'd like to work with you professionally again, Kise."

"I'd like that too, Kamijou-_san_! Your instructions are so easy to follow." Kise returned with a grin.

"That's good to know. Ah, I guess we can start the next session now! I see they are done finally!" There was an obvious excitement in Kamijou's voice as he spoke. His eyes lighted up as they watched the other 'model' walking into the settings.

Kise turned his head around and his breath immediately caught in his throat. Stepping into the room with a light scowl between his brows was Aomine Daiki. The tanned man looked amazing; his hair styled as if someone had grabbed it in throws of pleasure. There was no apparent make-up on his face, but Kise somehow could tell something was done to bring out the calm ocean depth in Aomine's eyes. Those sharp eyes shifted towards him unexpectedly and this time Kise couldn't stop the embarrassing whimper escaping from his lips because in Aomine's eyes, Kise could see the suppressed lust burning hot for him very clearly. Oh, God, there would be no sleep for Kise tonight.

"Aomine-_san_, if you don't mind, can we start with something simple? Just stand there and slightly lean towards the background, please."

Aomine sighed softly before doing as Kamijou asked and Kise's eyes marveled at the amazing creature that was Aomine Daiki. The man who usually just wore T-shirt and faded jeans looked amazingly hot with black leather pants and equally black leather ankle boots. Those were the only similarity between Aomine and Kise's costumes, though, because while Kise had nothing on his upper body, Aomine had a black tie wrapped carelessly around his neck, accentuating the image of seductive danger in him and he was wearing a black leather vest that fit his muscular body perfectly. The vest was opened, showing Aomine's gorgeous tan skin beneath with faint coarse dark hair trailing from under his navel before disappearing beneath the pants.

Kise's lips went dry when his eyes followed the happy line trail and saw the obvious bulge that hid nothing for imagination. Aomine Daiki was very gifted indeed. Kise had known this for the first time they changed clothes after practice in Teikou's changing room, but apparently now the knowledge would be spread to public. Kise didn't know whether to feel smug or jealous for that.

"Yes, that's very good, Aomine-_san_. Now, if you can angle your head towards me a bit … Good,"

Aomine followed Kamijou's instructions and then his eyes met with Kise's. There was an obvious fire burning inside the midnight orbs immediately, making what once looked as the calm, deep ocean changed into raging storm. Kise could hear a sudden gasp from Kamijou, but he felt too lightheaded to really care about it as his blood immediately rushed south, filling his half-hard erection almost immediately. Fuck, but Aomine's gaze should be illegal.

"Good God," Kamijou murmured even as he kept taking shoot after shoot. His voice sounded so far away for Kise. He was lost in Aomine's eyes, sucked deep into that endless black ocean, consumed fully by the sinful promise of pleasure clearly screamed by the steady stare the tanned man had on him. Kise tried to pull himself away from the paralyzing gaze, but he was powerless to do so.

Then, Aomine's lips curved into a slow, pleased smirk. His eyes went even more dangerous as he parted his lips just slightly and swipe his tongue teasingly slow against the tempting red flesh. Kise had the sudden urge to move towards Aomine, to follow the wet trail that naughty tongue had left and to suck the slick appendage into his own mouth. God, this photo shoot was a really bad idea. Kise wasn't sure he could keep his sanity intact after this.

"That's amazing, Aomine-_san_!" Kamijou said suddenly, jolting Kise back to the present as Aomine's eyes finally shifted away from his, granting Kise his ability to move and think once again. The blond tried to adjust the obvious bulge in his pants, but to no avail. "Now, let's take the photos of you two. This is the main event. I'm sure this will be amazing!"

Kise smiled in agreement before he walked towards Aomine who now looked very bored as he leaned against the wall. His navy blue orbs immediately lightened up when he saw Kise coming forward, though, and the smirk slowly returned to his face. Aomine immediately pulled Kise into a loose hug once the blond model was close enough; making them stood face to face just inches away from each other. "It's unfair how hot you look right now, Aomine_cchi_," Kise pouted lightly.

"You look good enough to eat yourself, Kise," The smirk on Aomine's face widened. There was no hint of fake modesty in his voice. Kise's pout turned into an amused smile.

"But I am a model, Aomine_cchi_. I'm supposed to look good," Kise reached out to loop his arms around Aomine's neck, delighting in the way Aomine's dark eyes heating from the fleeting touch of Kise's skin against his. "I hate to show the world how gorgeous you are, though, because then you won't be mine alone anymore."

"Don't be ridiculous," Aomine's voice had gone deep and husky. His hands went from Kise's hips to rest on his ass, fingers spread possessively on each globe. "Do you think I'll let anyone else to have me, Ryouta?"

Kise's eyes fluttered close at the sound of his first name voiced in that dark tone full with lust. When he spoke, he sounded breathless. "Stop it, Daiki. I won't be able to hold myself back if you keep this up."

"What if that's exactly what I want?" Aomine's fingers squeezed Kise's ass not so subtly, making the blond jerked his hips forward involuntarily.

"Umm, Aomine-_san, _Kise, can we start the next session?" Kamijou called out hesitantly. He was immediately met with sharp glare from Aomine, but thankfully that managed to make Kise collected enough rationality to extract himself away from his lover after that, giving Kamijou a slightly apologetic smile.

"Of course, Kamijou-_san_," the blond answered with his usual bright grin although he still looked slightly flustered and Aomine's hands refused to leave his ass.

"Okay. So, umm, we'll just use simple poses, telling about your relationship. Kise, can you stand in front of Aomine-_san_? Yes, that's good. Aomine-_san, _I'd like you to loop your arms around Kise's waist, holding him—yes, just like that," Kamijou started to capture them with the camera once again while giving instructions, but his two models didn't really need him telling what to do, because everything just went naturally from there.

Just as Kamijou instructed, Aomine had his arms looped around Kise's waist, holding his lean lover close to him. The tanned man then lowered his head to lick the sweat glistening on the junction where Kise's neck met shoulder and Kise immediately tilted his head aside, his eyes fluttered close in pleasure. Aomine's tanned hand slowly moved upward, stroking Kise's naked, muscular pectorals, before moving again until it rested on the blond's left chest. Aomine could feel Kise's heart beating like a caged bird beneath his palm as he opened his mouth and grazed Kise's vein with his teeth. His fingers spread possessively against Kise's chest, as if he knew Kise would let him ripped the blond's heart out anytime he wanted.

The blond's lips parted in silent gasp, one of his hands moved to grab a hold of Aomine's hair before he slowly opened his eyes. Kise stared right at the camera with eyes dazed with pleasure and his lips curved into a smug smirk, as if telling the world he was better than them all for having Aomine as his lover. The camera whirled all the time, catching each moment and freezing them for eternity.

"Holy shit, it's beautiful," Mika said breathlessly as he watched the beautiful couple under the spotlight. They were truly beautiful, dark skin making such a contrast with light skin and the way Kise's blond hair falling silkily on top of Aomine's midnight locks, blending the day with the night in some surreal manner.

"Yeah," Kamijou agreed, not turning his attention away from the view finder at all. "Kise, can you bowed your head slightly—Sweet God,"

Kise first just blinked when he heard Kamijou's instruction, as if he was pulling himself out from a dream, but then he obeyed and bowed his head just a little bit. In that exact moment, Aomine opened his eyes. His gaze was dark, beautiful yet dangerous at the same time. Kise was enthralled. He lowered his head further and, as if being pulled by some magnetic force, Aomine slowly lifted his head until finally their lips met in a kiss. Both of their eyes were still open, burning topaz against smoldering sapphire and the world vanished around them.

Kamijou took the last shoot before he exclaimed loudly, "That's it! We get the money shot, people! It's done!"

The crew cheered along with him, but the two models were still lost in their own world. Their eyes were now closed as their kiss became even more passionate. Aomine's hands roamed around Kise's naked skin, making Kise shuddered even more in pleasure. Breathing became a necessity soon after and they broke the kiss slowly. Both lovers gazed deeply into the other's eyes and then Aomine smirked evilly.

"Let's go home."

Kise nodded dazedly and then he yelped because Aomine was carrying him in bridal style without prior warning. Kise could only hold on for dear life as the tanned man took them out from the building after taking the car keys from Momoi who only winked knowingly at them. The blond model hid his flaming face against Aomine's shoulder, but he nevertheless didn't say anything to the embarrassing situation he was currently in.

The next day, Model Life magazine was sold out within the first five hours of its released. Kise had to purchase the costumes he and Aomine had worn, but he regretted nothing at all. The rumor about his mysterious lover was cleared and if they had to deal with few agencies who insisted having Aomine to model for them along with Kise … well, few words from Aomine always managed to make them backed down. Kise's life, once again, was as happy as it should be.

—**End.**


End file.
